


Finale

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [30]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Coma, Corruption, Devotion, Eye Trauma, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Sometimes there are no good choices to make, which suits Jon just fine.Prompt: Finale





	Finale

It seemed so obvious, in retrospect. It was only that Jon had spent so long thinking his only options had been to drown or to grab at whatever aid Elias threw him, he never considered learning to swim.

  
The Lukases were easy enough to deal with. For all their lording and superiority, they really did not do well, being watched so constantly. Sending Peter home to them, babbling and incoherent, had been taken as a challenge. Sending them Conrad's still-rolling eyes in a jewelry box had been taken as a warning, and one they heeded. They pulled the funding from the Institute, of course, but some sacrifices had to be made.

  
Elias had been livid, and terrified, and awed. He had asked, over and over, what Jon was planning, but he had no talent for asking, and he didn't find out until it was far too late to do anything about it. Still, when he fell into his own long slumber, cradled in Jon's arms, the expression on his face had been one of rapture. Jon kept him hidden away in the tunnels, safely entombed until the time came to wake him.

  
Georgie had stared at the contract he offered her. "What is this," she'd said slowly, as if she knew the answer.

  
"It will keep you safe," Jon had replied, and he had meant it. "As safe as I can."

  
She had looked at him then, and Jon had felt the odd sensation of being picked apart and examined. He had thought himself flayed open already. "I don't think it will."

  
"Georgie--"

  
"You don't have to do...this."

  
"I do," Jon had said. "Please," he had said.

  
"I'll take my chances," she had replied.

  
The others were easier, bound as they were. Let them hate him; it didn't change much.

  
Martin brought him tea, on the last night. Not that Martin knew it was the last night. "You just seem...different, lately," he said. "Tired, I guess. Are you...do you still get sick?"

  
Jon smiled; it felt thin and wan on his face, but Martin returned it brightly enough. "Just busy," Jon said. He curled his hands around his mug. He was so cold, now, constantly. Maybe that would change with the rest of reality. "Martin..."

  
"Yes?"

  
Jon regarded him, the softness in his eyes and the hard set of his shoulders. He wondered when when Martin had stopped slouching. "Kiss me," he said, because he knew Martin had wanted it for so long, and because if it was to be his last night human, he may as well seize it.

  
Martin choked on his tea. "Wh-what--Jon--"

  
"Please."

  
Martin stared. "What's wrong," he said flatly. Jon raised his eyebrows. "Something--something has to be wrong. You wouldn't...you just wouldn't. Unless something...what's going to happen? What are you--"

  
Jon leaned forward and pressed their lips together, dry and soft. Martin made a noise in the back of his throat, cradled the back of Jon's skull, pulled him closer. "What are you going to do?" Martin asked against his lips.

  
"Martin," Jon said. Martin's thumb rubbed circles in his hair. "Go home."

  
Martin was silent for a long moment, then pressed forward to kiss him again. "Whatever it is," he said, "let me help."

  
"I can't ask--"

  
"You didn't ask. I offered. Whatever it is, whatever you need from me, I..." He fell silent, resting his forehead to Jon's. "I'll do it," he whispered.

  
Jon let his eyes slip closed; he couldn't remember the last time he had done so, not even to blink. In the darkness behind his lids, he could see himself and Martin as if he were hovering above the scene, detached and distant. Only the warm touch of Martin's hands kept him from floating away. "Right," he said, very quietly, and opened his eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I actually completed 31 days of prompts! Thank you to everyone who read these, I had such a lovely time writing them. <3
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
